


Mini Fics - Kisses

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Mini Fic Snippets [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Archived mini fic snippets





	Mini Fics - Kisses

There had been a new game set up in Goodneighbor where people were having a bit of friendly competition. Some tin cans had been set up and the idea was to shoot as many of the cans off as possible. The prize was certainly a good one – free drinks at the Third Rail and a private performance given by Magnolia.

It was Matsu’s turn to shoot. The stakes were high and he knew he had to get a good round. Several others had already done well. Six shots to take down as many tin cans as possible. He raised the rifle, taking a few breaths, but hos hands were shaking a little.

The shaking seemed to subside as he felt a pair of familiar arms wrapping around his waist. “You got this,” Maxie whispered to him as he pressed a soft kiss to the man’s cheek, stroking his side, “and I’ve got your back. Just breathe, aim, shoot, and knock ‘em down…” Another kiss before he stepped back, allowing Matsu to take his turn.

Six shots, then all the cans were knocked down.

Matsu turned back to his life partner with a smile. “How was that?”

“Amazing.” Maxie beamed as he spoke.


End file.
